


Better Care

by HilaryParker54



Series: Post-Coitus Discourse [1]
Category: Scorpion - Fandom
Genre: Because this is Toby, F/M, Pillow Talk, of course he's gonna wanna talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilaryParker54/pseuds/HilaryParker54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Toby's a talker you just know there's gonna be pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of value, least of all the brilliance that is Scorpion..
> 
> I have ideas/snippets of writing for at least two additional Quintis scenes and may try my hand at Waige and/or Melvester for this series as well.

"Promise me something, Happy?"

She should have known he would be a talker. This was Toby after all-- _and holy hell I just had sex, with Toby._

It wasn't just to hear his own voice, though Happy was certain that was part of it, silence disturbed him. Noise soothed. Thoughts internalized were too easy to get lost in, he'd told her once, his own version of the rabbit hole. One idea or memory chasing another in a downward spiral until he wound up half drunk in a game without realizing how he got there.

It was why almost every thought got verbalized and why he always had music going at his desk. The background noise grounded him. And now she was contemplating an apartment wide sound system despite not even owning a radio. _Damned shrink._

A elbow nudge to the ribs dragged her out of her thoughts and back to the moment. To Toby, lying beside her on the bed, breathing not yet steadied, both of them on their backs, shoulder to shoulder. He had her hand in his, hold loose.

Happy knew she could, and probably should, pull away, but the slow repetitive drag of his thumb across her palm was oddly comfortable as was the press of his arm to hers. She felt connected to him, instead of trapped by him, and she was suddenly glad that he knew her well enough not to crowd her.

"What do you want, Doc?" She could feel his eyes on her but kept her own on the lazy turn of her ceiling fan.

"A repeat performance."

Should've known. Happy smirked, turning her head to roll her eyes at him.

Toby grinned as he nudged her with this elbow again. "You asked. And I most definitely want, but that's not the promise."

Happy gave him an elbow nudge of her own. "I don't make blind promises, Doc, so spit it out already."

"Promise you're not going to retreat behind your walls when the euphoria wears off."

Happy tensed and pulled her hand free to sit up, drawing her knees up to hug them to her chest, dropping her head forward so that her face was hidden from the shrink's too keen view. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha." Toby sat up too, so that they were once again shoulder to shoulder. Her hands were clasped in front of her legs so he settled for skimming a knuckle down her calf to rest his hand on her ankle. He half expected her to smack his hand away, but she just held herself rigidly still.

"You're doing it now, Happy. Please don't. Don't hide from me, and not just because I want to do this again. I do, but not as much as I want for this to be about more than just sexual tension and a post-case adrenalin high."

"So do I." The words were muffled, and for a moment Toby though he had just imagined them, except, the tension seemed to uncoil a bit in the body next to his. Happy's hand came down to rest on his at her ankle while she lifted her head to face him with a faint smile and too bright eyes.

"It scares the hell out of me, Doc, but I want this," she said, weaving her fingers through his. "I want to let you take better care of me, and I think I really need to be able to take care of you."

If he hadn't already been head over heels in love, Toby decided, Happy's words, her use of his own words from after Bosnia and her expression of her own needs would have sealed the deal. He would have happily told her as much in so many words if he thought she was read for heartfelt proclamations. Instead, still holding her right hand in his left, he shifted so that he could brush her hair back behind an ear and press his brow to hers. "Well okay then. Taking better care of each other it is."

\----------


End file.
